


Poems and Purgatories

by Anon_tzwrk



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_tzwrk/pseuds/Anon_tzwrk
Summary: A collection of poems I've written in my spare time





	1. Hesitant Alien

Brimming and spinning  
Back bends and ballerina tip toes  
The flat palm of a hand  
And whirl around  
Of the merry go round

Flowing, pouring, draining  
Saturated as sunflowers in a dessert  
Uncurling out of our familiar grip  
My nails dragging down the leather

Nose blind  
Swept in a current  
Whirled like a spool of yarn  
Strewn across the floor  
The absent tik of the watch  
You're late again

Off by a single beat  
Petrified amoungst the trees  
Primed for a controlled burn  
Laying against the crimson leaves  
Atop a catacomb of dried up wells  
Molten and golden

The soft fragrance of poppies  
Pushes past the soil  
A burbling brooke snips the cold air  
Through mist and fog and despair  
Past the blurry blizzard that slips through  
Clutching fragments of the things I cling to

Lush land lies in lue  
Withering wastes which wighed whistfully  
Sunbaked, seamlessly, snaking so soon  
Off, awfully, honeslty  
Making some room


	2. A moment to forget

Breath  
Holding  
Holding on  
Holding on tight  
To the words that fill the cup  
To the drops that drink the dark  
And soak the bark  
To the teeth that grate the grit  
Which keep the point to dot  
To dot the point which keeps. 

A single period  
An efficient ending  
But never satisfying, no  
And we awake to find ourselves covered in snow  
The snow of giants and monotomous motions  
Collecting as dust over our corpses  
And once our necks finally crane to capture light  
With our real eyes  
And we see past the skies  
blanketed over them  
We begin to comprehend once more a fleeting existence  
No longer moment to moment  
But past, future, and the locomotion  
Of the rapids of a beating heart  
Which may extend past the dark of our eyelids


	3. Vibrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About some flowers

Roses being blown away in the wind  
Their soft white petals tinged with pink  
Wrinkles soft as a cheek  
Rain that patters against windows  
Like the pain  
Of someone who knows they are alive  
And the smell  
The smell is that of a dream  
Dusted across the clouds of a sunset


	4. Lineage

We're blood like jelly  
Not jam though

These words are the presure on the bow  
Unlike the clear cut of its arrow  
Sharp edge, flint-hard to feel 

Crystal clear the fatality of it all, now  
It promises a delivery, its enemies it will mow down,   
Down, down, down until it's too real  
And like a humming bird's wings sing

Its cries of denial  
Of regret and rejection  
When the paint is too wet to touch  
And too new to chip  
Away and reveal a truth  
Too difficult to say

Swift to its target   
And trigger happy  
Never recognizing how to get  
Smart, understanding,   
but quick to forget  
How we got here, or our standing  
How we all might just be  
Pressure on the bow   
On the straw  
On the camel's back

Yet, fleeting with the breeze  
Bumbling like bees  
Tumbling tumbleweeds  
Caught in a dustdevil  
And shaking in the debris


End file.
